


Catharsis

by Nessotherly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, Muggle Studies, Multi, Multiverse, OC, Original Character(s), Protecting Harry, Self-Insert, Teaching, Time Travel, Time Turner, french fanfiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessotherly/pseuds/Nessotherly
Summary: Je m'appelle Anna, et je m'appelle aussi Matilda. J'ai à la fois vingt-cinq et onze ans. Ah, et aussi, j'ai un Retourneur de Temps, une ribambelle de gamins à qui enseigner les coutumes Moldues, une tonne de devoirs de potions et métamorphose, un petit binoclard célèbre aux yeux verts à protéger et une double identité qu'il me faut impérativement cacher. (OC Self Insert)





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde!
> 
> Cette fic n'est pas supposée valoir grand chose ou même avoir une véritable importance. C'est juste une espèce d'exutoire où j'ai balancé certaines de mes frustrations, d'abord à une époque où j'allais vraiment mal, et à nouveau sur des angoisses dues à l'âge adulte, et tout, et tout. Me jugez pas trop là dessus: c'est un écrit très personnel et j'ai longtemps hésité à le partager sur Internet. Tout ce que je veux avec cette fic, c'est d'oublier le vrai monde pendant quelques heures, vomir litre après litre de mots sur une page blanche et me réconforter quand le vrai monde est un peu trop agressif.
> 
> Le personnage principal est bien évidemment un Self Insert tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, et je l'assume entièrement. Je ne présenterai pas la moindre excuse parce que il s'agit d'une des choses les plus humaines, depuis 1997, que de s'imaginer un jour un membre à part entière des aventures de Harry. Cette fois-ci, en 2019, cette nouvelle version d'un unapologetic self insert a avoir avec les monstruosités que sont les responsabilités de la vingtaine. C'est dur d'être un adulte. Soyez gentils avec moi. Je me répète, mais c'est un écrit très personnel que je publie ici avec des détails que j'ai essayé d'édulcorer de ma propre vie dans l'espoir de faire d'Anna un personnage quelque peu distinct de, eh bien, moi. C'est trop difficile d'écrire avec sa propre personne comme protagoniste - beaucoup trop intime. Je sais pas si ce que je dis fais du sens, haha.
> 
> Bref! Si ces particularités ne vous dérangent pas, lisez donc cette fic, et peut-être que vous passerez un bon petit moment? :P J'ai déjà presque 50000 mots d'écrits de cette nouvelle version, donc les chapitres seront publiés à intervalles réguliers.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

> _Mardi 13 août 1991_
> 
> _Hum. Oui. 1991._
> 
> _Je ne trouve que maintenant le temps de m'asseoir et de peut-être essayer de démêler un tant soit peu ce qui m'est arrivé._
> 
> _Je ne suis pas terrifiée. Devrais-je l'être ? Mon corps m'a pourtant bien l'air d'être sous le choc - j'ai beau avoir mangé, dormi, puis discuté avec_
> 
> _nonnonnonnonnonnonn_
> 
> _si ?_
> 
> _... j'ai eu beau discuter cinq ou six heures avec_
> 
> _._
> 
> _dumbledore_
> 
> _Albus. Dumbledore._
> 
> _… je crois que je vais juste me contenter d'exposer les faits._
> 
> _Il faut que ça sorte._
> 
> _Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, et lui non plus, mais je me retrouve aujourd'hui avec lui, dans le passé, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer maintenant._
> 
> _Je suis ici._
> 
> _ici_
> 
> _au_
> 
> _CHAUDRON_
> 
> _BAVEUR_
> 
> _..._
> 
> _et le plus drôle c'est que ce caps lock n'a aucune valeur. j'écris littéralement sur une authentique machine à écrire du début du vingtième siècle, et un bon vieux smh on the keyboard risquerait de m'arracher un oeil._
> 
> _je ne sais pas si je suis calme ou en pleine crise psychotique._
> 
> _il faut que je me calme_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _23h16_
> 
> _je ne suis toujours pas calme_
> 
> _je ne peux pas dormir de toute façon - j'ai du dormir quatorze bonnes heures pour pouvoir récupérer de ma journée et j'ai l'impression de m'être enfilée trois redbulls à la suite._
> 
> _est-ce que les redbuls existent en 1991 ?_
> 
> _la batterie de mon iphone est à 24 pourcent. et bien évidemment, je ne capte aucun signal._
> 
> _Est-ce qu'internet existe en 1991 ? Je ne risque pas d'y avoir accès. Mille et une pensées se suivent dans ma tête, en passant par la théorie des multivers, à la théorie du complot ou à l'influence de ce foutu Doctor Who. Je ne peux rien expliquer. Dumbledore non plus. Dumbledore me conseille de simplement essayer de vivre, pour l'instant - il m'assure que je ne suis pas en danger imminent, que ce soit biologique ou magique. Des cas comme le mien semblent exister, mais il n'en est pas sûr et il doit se renseigner._
> 
> _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais écrire cette phrase dans une situation autre que pendant la rédaction d'une fanfiction, mais-_
> 
> _Dumbledore m'a l'air d'être un chic type._
> 
> _J'ai vu défiler plus de choses que je pensais que le monde avait à offrir._
> 
> _Genre, les tableaux ne sont pas supposés parler. Ou bouger. Même si je dois avouer qu'une telle vision n'est pas si surprenante quand on a grandi face à des écrans. Les objets ne sont pas supposés bouger d'eux mêmes._
> 
> _Dumbledore n'a pas sourcillé en me voyant._
> 
> _Je ne sais pas c_
> 
> _putain_
> 
> _je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir un journal de ma vie. chaque personne et chaque personnage a sa propre voix - l'auteur se doit de l'interpréter. mais je n'y arrive pas, pas avec ma voix. mes idées et mes pensées dépassent de loin le pouvoir de mes mots - je ne sais jamais comment associer ce paradoxe émotionnel, mon cynisme inné et ma vision trop étendue de la réalité et des choses_
> 
> _comment exprimer quelque chose de beau quand on se refuse à l'exprimer ? surtout face à un tel public. je suis un terrible public - la pire de mes lectrices. je hais la voix de mon personnage._
> 
> _mais là - je ne peux pas, ne veux pas entrer dans les détails. mais rencontrer Dumbledore - le regarder dans les yeux et le reconnaître par ses simples traits que je n'avais jamais vus de ma vie -_
> 
> _j'ai tout de suite ressenti son pouvoir, et je crois bien que je m'y suis soumise aussitôt. et je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose._
> 
> _mais changeons de sujet - je vais bien finir par arriver au bout de mon idée._
> 
> _Dumbledore est un enseignant - un professeur comme c'en est rare, ce genre de personnes qui ne veulent qu'aider leurs élèves, instiller la passion de la connaissance et leur permettre d'explorer tout leur potentiel. Je le sais, je le sens, j'ai su le reconnaître, malgré ce que je sais à son sujet._
> 
> _Il a su me calmer en quelques mots. Et avant d'essayer de démêler la situation - ce qui franchement était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, et qui donc m'enduisait dans une panique extrême - il a fait connaissance avec moi._
> 
> _Et quelques heures plus tard, il a cherché à en savoir plus - non pas par curiosité déplacée, mais par véritable intérêt pour ma personne. Et je pense que nous avons plus discuté de mondanités, échangé sur nos intérêts et notre vision du monde que cherché à démêler le tenant absolu de ma situation._
> 
> _Je lui ai dit que j'écris. Ou plutôt, que j'écrivais. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'employais le passé, et nous avons discuté du syndrome de la page blanche - de mes terreurs et blocages et difficultés de ces dernières années, et cette explication au pourquoi j'écrivais mais n'écris plus._
> 
> _Alors il m'a conseillé d'écrire, et confié cette machine à écrire, et il m'a demandé de retranscrire les évènements qui vont suivre. Il a dit que ce serait thérapeutique, et moi je lui ai dit que c'était du baratin, que rien n'est jamais thérapeutique et que le symbolisme n'existe que dans le monde de la fiction._
> 
> _\- Mais tu es dans un monde de fiction, m'a-t-il répondu en souriant._
> 
> _Donc me voila avec une machine à écrire et deux pages recouvertes d'encre qui ne font pas le moindre sens dans - un monde ? une réalité ? un rêve ? ? ? ? qui ne peuvent pas être expliqués par ce que mon cerveau a été encouragé à comprendre du haut de mes 24 ans. Il est minuit et je suis seule dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur - la cheminée brûle et outre mon iphone comiquement obsolète, un porte monnaie rempli de Gallions et de monnaie Suisse, mon sac rempli de livres que j'étais supposée rendre à la bibliothèque de l'université et la tenue défraichie que j'ai enfilée à la va-vite ce matin-même... je n'ai rien._
> 
> _Rien du tout, et je suis complètement seule. Et pour être honnête, c'est ça le plus terrifiant._
> 
> _Peut-être que cette machine peut être thérapeutique._
> 
> _Je devrais peut-être écrire._
> 
> _Il me reste des Xanax - ça me permettrait sans doute de dormir. Je demanderai à Dumbledore de m'en procurer à coup d'Accio._
> 
> _Je vais dormir._
> 
> _J'écrirai demain._
> 
> _(dit-elle, elle qui n'a jamais su tenir un journal, ou terminer le moindre de ses écrits, ou persévérer dans la moindre chose de sa vie)._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Mercredi 14 août 1991_
> 
> _il est dix heures du matin et des poussières et je regrette déjà d'avoir gaspillé mes Xanax en les utilisant comme somnifères_
> 
> _Il ne me reste qu'une palette et je me suis réveillée avec une crise de panique. Dumbledore aura une solution._
> 
> _C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux m'accrocher - Dumbledore aura une solution. Il le faut._
> 
> _il n'y a pas de féminisme qui tienne dans une telle situation - je n'ai que Dumbledore et Dumbledore est Dumbledore, il est l'expression-même du Deus Ex Machina - sa personnification, et il aura une solution. Je n'accepte d'être maîtresse de mon destin que dans ma propre réalité._
> 
> _Ici, je n'ai rien et je ne suis rien._
> 
> _Ha, c'est drôle, le Xanax. C'est une terreur absolument sourde qui se fait écraser par la moindre pensée éphémère._
> 
> _Oh, un hibou._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _17h54_
> 
> _Bon._
> 
> _Bon bon bon._
> 
> _Une chose à la fois._
> 
> _Tellement de choses se sont passées aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas par quel bout les prendre. Ou plutôt, j'en ai une petite idée -_
> 
> _Dumbledore me conseille de réorganiser mes pensées en me détachant des évènements - la meilleure façon que je connaisse de me détacher de la réalité, c'est de me plonger dans la lecture. Ou l'écriture._
> 
> _Donc je vais écrire, mmh ? ça ne peut pas me faire de mal._

* * *

Il était dix heures du matin donc quand je reçus le hibou de Dumbledore, m'interrompant dans ma tentative frénétique de trouver un sens à cette toute nouvelle réalité :

_Chère Anna, _

_J'espère que tu as réussi à trouver un semblant de repos cette nuit - je me dois d'avouer que de mon côté, je n'y suis pas très bien parvenu. _

_Ayant passé donc l'entièreté de la nuit à rechercher l'originalité de ta situation dans la Bibliothèque Internationale de la Convention des Sorciers, je me retrouve désormais avec un semblant d'explication à ta présence dans notre monde (et, plus étrange encore, dans le passé). _

_Je t'invite très cordialement à venir petit-déjeuner avec moi, après quoi nous passerons l'après-midi à trouver une solution à ton problème. _

_Je me trouve en ce moment même dans un salon privé du Chaudron Baveur. Tom te mènera à moi une fois que tu te présenteras devant lui. _

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Je réussis tant bien que mal à ignorer la faiblesse de mes jambes en m'assurant de garder son amitié très précieusement dans un coin de ma tête afin de me donner courage. Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour réussir à détacher mes yeux du hibou qui s'entêtait à me roucouler dessus, courbant la tête pour recevoir quelques caresses hésitantes sur le crâne. J'aurais voulu avoir quelque chose à manger sur moi pour le lui donner. Mais je n'avais rien.

Quand finalement le hibou de Dumbledore sembla se lasser de ma compagnie et s'en fut par la fenêtre pour rejoindre son maître, je tâchai de me donner une mine un tant soit peu présentable dans la salle de bain. Une brosse à dents du siècle passé avait été laissée à ma disposition avec un dentifrice au goût épouvantable - j'en étais malgré tout reconnaissante. J'avais dormi dans mes vêtements et avais quelque peu l'air _froissée_.

Je descendis au salon du Chaudron Baveur d'un pas chancelant - toute manifestation de magie me donnait encore la chaire de poule, et en ce lieu, la magie regorgeait de toutes parts. Une théière enchantée servait le thé à une vingtaine de clients qui n'hésitaient pas à user et abuser de leurs baguettes magiques. Je redressai le dos pour me donner ne serait-ce qu'une once de courage et m'approchai du bar où Tom s'appliquait à faire mousser du lait du bout de sa baguette. -

\- Ah ! Miss Delauney ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en reconnaissant mon visage ahuri. Est-ce que je peux vous servir un petit quelque chose ? Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son salon privé, mais le connaissant, il doit être occupé à répondre à ses correspondances du matin. Vous avez encore le temps de prendre un petit remontant matinal avant de le rejoindre.

Je clignai des yeux, et le visage de Tom se fendit d'un sourire attendri.

\- Il me semble qu'une bonne tasse de thé vous ferait le plus grand bien, dit-il en gesticulant vaguement de sa baguette.

La grande théière de métal qui s'occupait à servir la longue table qui faisait face au bar s'empressa de flotter en notre direction et s'inclina pour remplir la tasse que Tom avait placée devant moi.

\- Je vous prie de m'attendre encore quelques minutes, ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa préparation de cafés au lait. Une famille a placé une commande assez large, et je vous assure que je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter une crise familiale de Weasley de si bon matin.

J'hochai la tête, avant de me raidir - avait-il bien dit Weasley ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon thé et me retournai vivement pour faire face à la salle et détecter la présence d'une rangée de cheveux roux - et ils étaient bien là, toute une ribambelle de rouquins installés dans un coin de la salle sur un table beaucoup trop petite pour le nombre qu'ils étaient. Je ne les avais pas reconnus à mon arrivée, n'avais pas pris le temps de vérifier si un visage étrangement connu se trouvait dans cette pièce.

Mais c'était bien eux - et je les reconnaissais, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Oh, que c'était étrange - aussi étrange et irréel qu'en rencontrant Dumbledore pour la première fois, deux jours auparavant.

Deux jours, déjà. Je tachai de cacher mon expression stupéfaite derrière ma tasse, tout en étant incapable de détacher mes yeux de cette famille qui avait bercé mon enfance.

La petite Ginny se laissait pendre du rebord de la table en tentant de s'immiscer dans la conversation de ses deux grands frères jumeaux - tous deux semblaient discuter avec excitation d'un quelconque sujet que leur mère semblait désapprouver. Et Ron - mon cher Ron, mon ami de toujours qui n'avait jamais eu vent de mon existence, s'empiffrait de bonbons et de gâteaux au chocolat, ignoré de tous mais paraissant néanmoins au comble de l'extase. Percy avait les yeux rivés sur le journal, ignorant le reste du monde, tandis que deux grands rouquins que j'identifiai comme étant Bill et Charlie discutaient avec leur père d'une quelconque aventure, au vu des grands gestes qui illustraient leurs propos.

Les larmes m'étaient étrangement montées aux yeux - je tâchai de les essuyer du bord de ma manche avant de détourner les yeux sur une autre famille quelconque. Mais mon regard se reporta aussitôt sur les Weasley, et un quelque chose de douloureux me prit la gorge alors que je me mis à désirer de toutes mes forces que je puisse m'asseoir à leurs côtés.

Charlie Weasley croisa mon regard et je rougis aussitôt derrière ma tasse - sa coiffure semblait être un mélange de différentes cultures et complimentait à merveille le vert de son chapeau pointu, et ses oreilles recouvertes de boucles d'oreilles de toute sorte lui donnaient un air de bad boy semblable à Jack Sparrow. Il m'adressa un sourire surpris mais non pas moins chaleureux, et je m'empressai de lui répondre d'un vague signe de tête avant de me retourner vers le comptoir où je me dépêchai de finir ma tasse de thé.

Tom réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, reposant un plateau flottant recouvert de vaisselle de toutes sortes dans un chariot qui partit aussitôt rejoindre les cuisines et il se plaça devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de m'indiquer de le suivre.

Je tâchai de garder son rythme alors qu'il zigzaguait entre les différentes tables, et ne pus empêcher de retourner mon regard sur la famille Weasley pour découvrir que non seulement Charlie me dévisageait, mais Bill et Arthur Weasley aussi. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement que je disparus de leur vue pour être conduite dans un couloir adjacent où Tom ouvrit une porte qui me conduisit à Dumbledore.

\- Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, Miss Delauney, me dit Tom avant de disparaître au moyen d'une petite révérence.

Je m'approchai de Dumbledore, remuant nerveusement des mains, avant de prendre place devant lui. C'était un relativement grand salon qui était illuminé d'îlots de lumière placés assez haut sur des murs recouverts de tapisseries vieillottes et mouvantes. Une échelle menait à un balcon en hauteur où une bonne centaines de livres prenaient la poussière sur une bibliothèque magnifique.

Dumbledore était lui-même entouré d'une dizaine de hiboux de couleurs flamboyantes et qui patientaient paisiblement que le directeur de Poudlard en ait finit avec ses correspondances. Certains s'accordaient même une petite sieste et roucoulaient paisiblement.

Un petit déjeuner fumant avait été installé devant Dumbledore : des toasts recouverts d'un beurre brillant et des scones encore fumants accompagnés de _clotted cream_ étaient placés sur des plats d'argent en compagnie d'une cafetière d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur. Je gardai mes bras croisés devant moi tout en sentant mon ventre se réveiller face à une telle étendue de victuailles. Deux minutes plus tard, Dumbledore posa sa plume d'un vert turquoise dans son encrier et appliqua un sceau de cire rouge sur la toute dernière lettre de sa pile.

\- Bonjour Anna, dit-il avec un large sourire malicieux, avant de se retourner vers ses hiboux et confier une par une les différentes lettres adressées à différents destinataires.

\- Bonjour, murmurai-je timidement, lui adressant un sourire contrit.

\- N'hésite pas, sers-toi ! ajouta-t-il en attachant une quatrième lettre à un hibou roux d'imposante stature.

J'obéis, et tendis une main légèrement tremblante vers la cafetière pour me servir d'un café à l'odeur exquise. Un pichet de lait chaud l'accompagnai et je pus ainsi me préparer un café au lait dont j'avais rêvé depuis deux jours, et je m'emparai de deux scones que je recouvris de crème et de confiture de fraise.

Dumbledore ne tarda pas à se servir à son tour, et nous commençâmes à manger dans un silence relativement confortable. Je tâchai de garder toute ma concentration sur mon assiette, ravissant mon estomac affamé de bouchées délicieuses et réchauffant ma gorge de ma boisson sucrée à outrance.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir manger avec autant d'appétit, dit-il derrière une tasse de thé.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais faim à ce point, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire contrit.

\- L'angoisse coupe l'appétit - et il me semble que ce soit la principale émotion qui ait occupé ton esprit dernièrement.

J'hochai la tête, mordant ma lèvre inférieure en sentant mon inquiétude remonter à la surface.

\- Dans votre lettre, vous disiez avoir une idée de ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- En effet, et j'ai aussi trouvé une solution à ton problème - du moins, en attendant que nous trouvions un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi.

J'acquiesçai, mordant dans mon scone d'un air soucieux. Et merde, moi qui pensais qu'il avait trouvé comment me renvoyer dans mon monde.

\- C'est une théorie qui a longtemps été débattue au sein de la communauté des sorciers, et c'était même un sujet particulièrement à la mode au dix-huitième siècle. De nos jours cependant, il s'agit d'une notion quelque peu désuète, et plus je me penche sur cette théorie, plus je m'étonne que nous ne lui accordions pas plus d'attention. Ma chère Anna, as-tu peut-être connaissance de la théorie des Multivers ? Ou peut-être même, as-tu jamais exploré l'étendue d'une telle possibilité ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

\- Pour être honnête, c'est la seule explication que j'ai pu trouver à ma présence ici.

Je lui expliquai brièvement quelle connaissance j'avais du sujet - qu'en présence des dernières découvertes scientifiques moldues (ou plutôt, des découvertes qui adviendraient dans les années 2000), la théorie des Multivers était pour la plupart des gens une certitude sur laquelle nul ne pouvait (encore) agir.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu, cependant, que cet univers dans lequel tu te trouves n'est pas le tien ? me demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Parce que la magie n'existe pas, chez moi, répondis-je en haussant des épaules. Mais surtout parce que certains détails ne collent pas. Le premier roman a été publié en 1997, et fut un succès instantané - cependant, les évènements décrits dans le septième roman ne collent pas avec le présumé succès de ce livre. De plus, d'autres catastrophes qui se produisent dans les différents romans, les différentes années scolaires de Harry... il n'y a aucune trace de ces évènements dans l'histoire de mon monde. Pas de meurtres en masse de moldus dans les années 50 - juste notre propre 2ème Guerre Mondiale. Pas de meurtres en masse en 1997, pas de pont qui s'écroule en 1996, pas de -

\- Je vais t'interrompre ici, m'interrompit Dumbledore. Non pas que la curiosité ne me pique de connaître les détails de mon futur, mais il me semble que si je venais à le découvrir, il ne se produirait sans doute pas de la même façon, aurais-je tort ?

Je me fustigeai aussitôt intérieurement. N'avais-je rien appris des effets papillon que de telles connaissances entrainaient des changements qui pouvaient entièrement modifier le futur ?

\- Pardon, dis-je en rougissant. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien que je ne sache ou devine déjà ! Je me dois de t'avouer que je suis plutôt impressionné par ta perspicacité - tu ferais une excellente sorcière, ne crois-tu pas ?

Je rougis plus encore, rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules et serrant mes mains sur mes genoux. Oh, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être une sorcière - toujours, dès l'instant-même où Hagrid déclara à Harry qu'il était un sorcier. C'était un désir plus fort que tout ce que j'avais jamais connu - comme un rêve éternel qui coulait dans mes veines et qui avait rendu ma réalité fade, terne et effrayante.

Mon nez me piqua et je me dépêchai de sourire brièvement pour cacher mon émotion. Dumbledore n'était cependant pas dupe.

\- Cependant, je me dois de, théoriquement, être en désaccord avec toi, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête sur le côté. Pardonne-moi, Anna, je ne souhaitais pas -

\- Non, non, dis-je en secouant vivement la tête. Désolée. C'est que... vous voyez, ces... ces livres ont beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'importance pour moi. Pour beaucoup de monde.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, un gentil sourire sur le bord des lèvres.

\- Oh, crois-moi... ça se sent. Chacun de tes gestes, de tes regards - j'ai l'impression que tu respires ce monde avec une émotion débordante, presque poignante ou... animale.

J'acquiesçai, essuyant rapidement la petite larme qui me coulait du bout des yeux.

\- Vous disiez ne pas être d'accord avec moi ? repris-je, tâchant de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, en effet. Tu dis que ton monde est dépourvu de magie... mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

Je clignai des yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Mon monde est dépourvu de magie ! répliquai-je, agacée. Les choses seraient complètement différentes si ce n'était pas le cas, et...

\- Lumina Ladentelle était une sorcière particulièrement brillante. Elle est morte au début des années 1900, mais elle nous a légués à tous un travail particulièrementintéressant qui prouve, au moyen d'un mélange subtil de sciences mathématiques et d'Arithmancie prouvant par a plus b que nulle réalité ne peut exister sans magie.

\- Mais je croyais que la théorie des multivers n'était plus d'actualité après le dix-huitième siècle ?

\- Ah, mais Lumina Ladentelle ne parlait pas des multivers - elle parlait des réalités. Notre propre univers en regorge. Il s'agit cependant d'un cursus qu'un élève ne pourrait suivre qu'à l'Université Royale de Magie Avancée, et tandis que tout sorcier est conscient de cela, peu de gens s'aventurent sur des terrains aussi particuliers.

\- J'adorerais étudier ça, répondis-je avec un petit soupir.

\- Peut-être le pourrais-tu, dit-il en souriant malicieusement. Je crois même que ce serait tout à fait possible.

\- Pardon ?

\- Anna, je suis presque sûr que tu es une sorcière, toi aussi.

\- Mais -

\- Je pense, ajouta-t-il en prenant le temps de m'interrompre d'un petit geste de la main, que ton univers est lui aussi doté de magie. Et que tu es donc aussi dotée de magie. Je ne peux trouver nulle autre explication à ta présence ici.

Je gloussai nerveusement - il était absolument impossible que je sois une sorcière. J'avais tout essayé dans mon enfance - j'avais forcé ma concentration sur la lévitation, j'avais même tenté de me fabriquer une baguette magique.

\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, dis-je, ignorant les battements précipités de mon coeur. C'est absolument impossible.

\- Anna, je voudrais que tu me répètes de quelle façon tu as surgi dans mon bureau, jeudi matin.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ! répondis-je d'une voix peut-être un peu trop hystérique. Je - J'étais en pleine crise d'angoisse, comme je n'en avais plus eue depuis des années, et je suis sortie de la bibliothèque, et je me suis retrouvée devant vous !

\- Que sais-tu de la magie instinctive ?

\- Qu'elle se manifeste chez les jeunes sorciers, répondis-je du tac au tac, et qu'elle peut même conduire à la création d'Obscurus si elle est reniée d'une certaine façon.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Elle se manifeste en effet chez les enfants et les sorciers non expérimentés à la suite d'émotions intenses. Une crise d'angoisse me semble être une émotion intense, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais provoqué d'évènements étranges dans d'autres situations ? J'ai eu des crises pires que celles-là, des crises où je me croyais —

Je m'interrompis. Je ne souhaitais pas m'avancer dans ce sujet-là.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Dumbledore. Je pense que tu étais peut-être dans un état trop paniqué pour les avoir remarqués, ou que la magie de ton propre univers est peut-être d'un ordre différent qu'ici. Qu'elle se manifeste plus faiblement.

Je me redressai, sentant mes jambes s'agiter, et entrepris de faire les cent pas, ignorant la gêne qu'un tel geste voulait provoquer en moi.

\- Je ne peux pas être une sorcière - je ne _veux_ pas être une sorcière !

\- C'est un bien beau mensonge que tu te racontes, dit Dumbledore en gloussant. Ma chère, je ne pense pas que nous avons beaucoup d'options pour découvrir si oui ou non, tu es dotée de magie.

Je le dévisageai de bas en haut, surprise.

\- Non, dis-je, non non non. Je ne suis pas prête à découvrir ça. Mon coeur serait brisé, qu'importe la réponse.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je pourrai te faire oublier la réponse, dit-il en me regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Je ne répondis pas, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions.

\- D'accord ?

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Dumbledore s'assura que je finisse de manger avant de m'inciter à le suivre hors du salon privé dans la fameuse arrière-cour qu'était l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. J'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de m'évanouir.

\- Pourquoi allons-nous au Chemin de Traverse ? lui demandai-je avec inquiétude. Je pensais que vous alliez m'emmener au ministère pour un test quelconque...

\- Oh, je pourrais, répondit Dumbledore. Mais il vaut mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention sur toi, tu ne crois pas ?

\- S'il me fallait pencher pour la probabilité que tout évènement se doit d'être une catastrophe... alors oui, je pense.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire, puis brandit sa baguette magique - la baguette de Sureau, réalisai-je soudainement, sentant le sang quitter mon visage - puis tapoter les différentes briques qui entraînèrent le déplacement précipité et terrifiant des différentes briques.

\- N'oublie pas de respirer, me dit Dumbledore.

Je tâchai donc de prendre de grandes inspirations alors que le Chemin de Traverse apparaissait devant moi.

Je restai dans l'ombre de Dumbledore, malgré mes yeux qui semblaient vouloir se poser sur toutes les choses exposées en devanture, les personnes et les animaux qui animaient les rues. Ils semblaient vouloir s'y attarder pour que je les honore tous individuellement d'une larme émotive. Mais je ne pouvais pas - j'avais trop peur de perdre Dumbledore et de me laisser dévorer par la foule.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur notre passage, dévisageant Albus Dumbledore, ne croyant sans doute pas à sa présence en un tel lieu. Des enfants vêtus de capes sombres le hélèrent pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, et Dumbledore leur offrit à tous un petit signe de tête bienveillant.

Nous marchâmes dix bonnes minutes dans cet environnement surréaliste et merveilleux, puis nous arrêtâmes devant une boutique beaucoup trop familière.

\- Ollivander's ? demandai-je d'une petite voix couinante.

\- En effet ! répondit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Allez, un peu de courage.

Je tâchai de garder un semblant de contenance et entrai à sa suite dans la vieille boutique miteuse.

Elle était entièrement vide - il n'y avait pas même l'ombre du tenancier. La petite cloche annonçant notre arrivée retentit de façon sinistre, mais je n'étais consciente de rien d'autre que de la présence d'une centaine de milliers, et peut-être même de millions de baguettes refermées dans des boites poussiéreuses qui s'élevaient dans des étagères hautes de plusieurs mètres.

\- Albus Dumbledore ! Est-ce que mes yeux me trompent, où est-ce bien toi, mon vieil ami ?

Je me retournai en sursaut, tandis que Dumbledore accueillait à bras ouverts le vieil homme qui s'était avancé dans la pièce.

Je les observai avec les yeux ronds, sentant vaguement la nausée propre au stress monter dans ma gorge. Rencontrer Ollivander relevait de l'impossible - tout, oui, tout était impossible.

Tous deux s'empressèrent de se raconter les tous derniers potins de leur longue vie, entourage et métier, avant que finalement, les yeux pâles d'Ollivander se posent sur moi.

\- Bonjour, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bienvenue, miss, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- C'est mon arrière arrière petite nièce, du second degré. Elle nous vient tout droit de Suisse pour visiter Londres - mais elle a malencontreusement égaré sa baguette.

J'hochai vaguement la tête - que comptait-il dire à Ollivander quand il se rendrait compte que les baguettes restaient inertes dans mes mains, et que nulle magie n'émanait de moi ? Que dirait-il, alors ?

\- Oh, je vois, je vois, dit Ollivander en plissant des yeux et en s'approchant de moi, dégainant sa baguette de telle sorte que j'eus un bref mouvement de recul.

Ollivander haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un petit rire, avant d'agiter sa baguette pour que deux longs rubans mètres ne s'envolent pour venir prendre toutes les mesures de mon bras - du coude au bout des doigts, en passant par la taille de chacune de mes phalanges.

\- Quel type de baguette aviez-vous auparavant ? me demanda-t-il sans lâcher les rubans des yeux.

\- Eh bien... dis-je, levant des yeux inquiets sur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se contenta de hausser des épaules et de sourire, m'incitant à mentir à mon tour.

Cet homme était complètement fou.

\- Je - je ne me souviens plus de la taille, mais - c'était, euh, c'était du bois d-de chêne, je crois, et —

\- Mmh, m'interrompit Ollivander en se redressant, gigotant sa baguette comme s'il faisait des calculs intensifs dans les airs. Cela ne m'étonne guère - ils sont subtiles, ces français... vous avez bien acheté votre baguette en France, mmh ?

\- Oui, dis-je, pensant à Beaubâtons et essayant désespérément de me rappeler du nom de l'artisan de baguettes français.

\- Je m'en doutais, au vu de votre accent, dit-il en disparaissant dans son labyrinthe d'étagères.

Je jetai un regard désespéré à Dumbledore, mais il m'ignora, continuant à observer les différents types de baguettes exposées dans la devanture.

Je n'avais aucune envie de découvrir la vérité - que ferais-je d'un tel savoir ? Mon coeur se briserait en mille morceaux si je découvrais que je n'étais pas une sorcière, que ni dans un univers, ni dans l'autre, je n'avais le droit d'appartenir au monde magique duquel je m'étais toujours crue être un membre égaré. Et si j'étais belle et bien une sorcière... que pouvais-je bien faire d'un tel savoir ? ! J'aurais vécu toute mon enfance, mon adolescence dans l'ignorance d'un tel fait, et je serais passée à côté de l'opportunité de vivre à Poudlard ? Même maintenant que je me retrouvais dans le bon univers, il était _trop tard. _Jamais je ne pourrais accomplir le rêve de la petite fille que j'avais un jour été.

Ollivander se présenta devant moi en possession d'une boite relativement longue, qu'il me tendit d'un geste impérieux. Je tâchai de l'ouvrir de mes mains tremblantes, ignorant les spécificités de cette baguette pour la prendre délicatement dans mes mains, comme si elle aurait pu me brûler.

J'attendis quelque chose - n'importe quoi, un remous dans mon estomac, un semblant de lumière, quelque chose. Rien ne vint.

Oh, oui, juste. _Faites le geste._

Je l'agitai presque avec réluctance, mais rien ne vint. Je n'explosai même pas le moindre petit vase, ni ne fis remuer le moindre rideau. Ollivander m'arracha aussitôt la baguette des mains et repartit en quête de ma prétendue âme-soeur.

\- Nulle baguette ne voudra de toi si tu t'épouvantes à ce point face à la vérité, me dit Dumbledore, et je tâchai de réfréner mes larmes.

\- Aucune baguette ne voudra de moi, chuchotai-je furieusement. Je ne suis pas une sorcière.

Et une sorte de fierté sembla monter en moi, une obstination terriblement mal placée, comme Ollivander revint avec plusieurs boites de baguettes que je tâchai d'essayer à chaque fois sans la moindre réaction. Chaque tentative me rassurait sur le fait que j'avais bien raison. Ollivander semblait ravi de se retrouver face à un tel challenge - moi, j'étais au bord de l'épuisement, et mon petit déjeuner remontait doucement à la surface, menaçant à chaque baguette de se déverser sur le comptoir du vieil homme.

Mes doigts se posèrent alors sur une baguette relativement fine d'un bois rosé et veineux - ma nausée se fit d'une telle force que je plaquai aussitôt ma main gauche sur ma bouche, hésitant à m'infliger la torture d'un nouvel échec.

\- N'ayez crainte, me dit Ollivander d'une voix douce. Essayez-la.

Je tâchai de la prendre dans ma main et me dépêchai de faire le geste afin de me débarrasser de cette baguette - et je ne vomis pas, non, mais ce fut tout comme.

Une chaleur douce et rassurante sembla redescendre mon angoisse dans les fins fonds de mon ventre alors que ma baguette semblait pétiller de vie dans ma main, et je _fis le geste_ en la sentant vibrer au creux de ma main, lâchant quelques étincelles ravies qui me mirent aussitôt les larmes aux yeux.

\- Eh bien ! lâcha Ollivander d'un air ravi. Vous n'êtes pas très populaire au sein des baguettes magiques, Miss Delauney.

Je ne l'écoutai pas, rivant mes yeux sur ce miracle qui semblait ronronner dans ma main.

\- Miss Delauney ? dit Ollivander, et je réalisai qu'il avait essayé d'attirer mon attention depuis un petit moment déjà. Pourquoi n'essayeriez vous pas un sortilège ?

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Oh, non, vraiment, je... je ne suis pas très douée, je...

\- Balivernes ! répliqua Ollivander. Je me dois d'insister pour vérifier que tout est en ordre.

Je jetai un regard éperdu de panique à Dumbledore qui m'encouragea d'un sourire apaisant. Mais je ne pouvais pas - je n'avais jamais lancé le moindre sortilège, et je serais immédiatement démasquée par Ollivander si je devais en rater un.

Réfléchis, et respire, me dis-je, tentant de me calmer. Ce n'était pas si difficile avec ma baguette dans la main. _Tourne, et abaisse_. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. _C'est LeviO-sa, pas LeviosA. _

Je tournai mon regard vers la plume qui reposait sur le bureau d'Ollivander et me raclai la gorge, tentant de me rassurer par le biais la chaleur que ma baguette dégageait au creux de ma main.

_\- Wingardium Leviosa ! _déclamai-je, tâchant d'imiter l'inflexion d'Hermione, comme si je répétais un poème appris par coeur.

Je tournai et abaissai en coeur avec la formule, et la petite plume rouge d'Ollivander s'envola. Je la dévisageai avec les yeux ronds, sentant soudainement la conscience de possibilités et de _pouvoir_ rugir dans mes veines, et non pas cette éternelle lassitude et fatalité qui m'avaient jusqu'à présent confinée au rôle de victime. Je pouvais faire _voler_ des objets.

Je lâchai un cri de surprise et laissai tomber ma baguette - la plume tomba à son tour sur le sol, et Dumbledore m'applaudit chaleureusement alors que je tournais un regard terrifié vers lui.

\- J'adore avoir raison, me dit-il au moyen d'un clin d'oeil, et je tâchai de récupérer ma baguette malmenée. Garrick, combien cela fait-il ?

\- Pour ta famille, cinq Gallions, répondit-il en souriant chaleureusement. Et je me permets même d'ajouter un petit kit de nettoyage - ne l'ébruite pas, surtout.

\- Cela restera un secret, dit Dumbledore.

Ollivander me tendit un petit coffret en cuir ainsi que le boitier de ma baguette, et je m'empressai de les serrer contre moi, toujours sous le choc.

\- Bien, allons continuer nos emplettes ! déclara Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux, et je tâchai de le suivre en adressant un petit au revoir d'automate à Ollivander qui nous salua d'un geste de la main ravi.

Nous sortîmes dans la rue, et le brouhaha tempétueux de la rue m'assaillit de toute parts. Je souhaitais désespérément un sac pour pouvoir porter mes affaires, mais je me trouvais incapable de parler pour pouvoir le réclamer.

\- Tiens, me dit Dumbledore en me tendant un mouchoir en tissu, et je tâchai d'essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

\- Dites-le, murmurai-je une fois que mon visage se retrouva à peu près sec.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Dites-le, ce que je suis. S'il vous plait.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire, et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

\- Tu es une sorcière, Anna. Et je pense même que tu seras une brillante sorcière, une fois que tu auras appris à manier tes pouvoirs.

Un frisson parcourut mon dos et je tâchai de plaquer me mouchoir fermement sur mes yeux pour récupérer les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler à nouveau.

\- Mais je ne peux plus, hoquetai-je au bout d'un moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis trop vieille, je ne peux plus…

J'inspirai profondément pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ma voix.

\- …plus aller à Poudlard.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

Une voix inconnue héla Dumbledore, et je levai les yeux de mon mouchoir pour reconnaître la tignasse rousse de l'homme qui s'était arrêté devant nous.

\- Arthur Weasley !

Dumbledore s'empressa de serrer la main d'Arthur et je m'empressai d'essuyer toute trace de larmes de mon visage - je savais cependant qu'il était rougi et bouffi par l'émotion.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit Dumbledore avec un large sourire. Vous êtes venus faire les courses pour la rentrée des enfants ?

\- Toute la famille est là, en effet ! LES ENFANTS ! rugit-il alors en direction de la boutique avoisinante, et deux têtes rouquines apparurent dans l'entrée.

Les jumeaux lâchèrent une exclamation de surprise. L'un des deux s'approcha aussitôt pour venir saluer Dumbledore tandis que l'autre avertissait sa famille de la présence du grand directeur.

Je me fis aussi petite que possible, plaquée contre le mur - Fred était celui qui s'était avancé le premier, et Arthur s'empressa de révéler à Dumbledore les idioties que lui et son frère s'étaient amusés à faire tout au long de l'été. Dumbledore prit la peine de saluer et prendre des nouvelles de tous ses étudiants Weasley, et fit même la connaissance du petit Ronald, qui l'observa avec de grands yeux bleus émerveillés. Ginny préféra en revanche rester cachée derrière sa mère. Quand cette dernière remarqua ma présence cependant, je crus mourir sous le coup de l'embarras.

\- Ah ! Je vous présente Anna Delauney, c'est une arrière petite nièce qui est venue me visiter de Suisse.

\- Vous étiez au Chaudron Baveur ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Arthur, et je rougis en m'empressant de hocher de la tête. Vous y logez ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, répondis-je d'une petite voix, tentant d'éviter le regard des aînés de la famille - je ne les connaissais pas aussi bien que les autres personnages et avais par conséquent l'impression de me retrouver face à des inconnus.

\- Vous vous plaisez à Londres ? me demanda Molly avec un sourire tendre.

Je fus donc aussitôt entraînée dans une des discussion les plus banales et terrifiantes de ma vie : Arthur, Molly, Charlie et Bill me firent une conversation des plus polies, sans doute ravis de pouvoir faire la connaissance d'un prestigieux membre de la famille de Dumbledore.

\- Quelle est l'école de magie de la Suisse ? s'enquit Bill.

\- Il n'y en a pas, répondit Dumbledore. Le pays étant divisé en trois langues - et cultures, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, chaque région s'associe à l'école y correspondant au mieux. Les sorciers suisse-allemands étudient à Durmstrang, les sorciers de suisse-romande à l'Académie Beauxbâtons, et les suisses-italiens à Carcaverrna. Oh, et il y une quatrième langue, non ? Il me semble qu'ils ont leur propre petite école, mais le nom m'échappe—

\- Oh ! Beauxbâtons ! s'exclama Charlie d'une voix ravie. J'y ai passé quelques semaines, il y a quelques mois. C'est vraiment génial !

Je clignai des yeux à son encontre, surprise.

\- J'y ai passé mon examen final afin d'obtenir ma licence de dragonnier, m'expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- En France ? Vraiment ?

Charlie semblait prêt à se lancer dans une tirade passionnée au sujet de son séjour à l'étranger, mais Dumbledore le stoppa net en reprenant la parole.

\- Nous ne souhaitons pas vous retarder plus longtemps. Nous nous apprêtions à aller déjeuner - j'ai en effet à discuter avec Miss Delaunay, et une offre d'emploi à lui proposer.

Tous les rouquins qui nous faisaient face écarquillèrent des yeux - je n'en menais pas plus large, sentant soudainement mes jambes trembloter sous mon poids.

\- P-Pardon ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Vous êtes notre nouvelle professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? s'enquirent les jumeaux en choeur.

\- Je —, commençai-je, mais Dumbledore ne me laissa pas le temps de bredouiller la moindre réponse.

\- Vous le découvrirez bien en temps et en heure.

Il offrit à la famille Weasley une salutation et, passant un bras frêle autour de mon épaule, m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. J'eus à peine le temps de faire un rapide signe d'au revoir aux quelques Weasley qui m'avaient été présentés, croisant une dernière fois le regard expressif de Charlie, surpris de notre départ soudain, qu'ils avaient disparu dans la foule.

* * *

\- J'ai donc une proposition pour toi, finit-il par me dire au bout de dix longues minutes silencieuses passées à contempler le menu des vins en silence.

Je n'avais jamais connu grand chose aux vins. Je me savais seulement capable de remarquer quand la boisson était particulièrement mauvaise. Je pris cependant le soin de me cacher derrière la carte dans l'attente de la décision de Dumbledore - qu'importe laquelle était-ce. Je levai donc la tête et lui adressai un sourire figé — il me répondit d'un clin d'oeil, leva le bras et un Elfe de Maison apparut aussitôt à nos côtés au moyen d'un petit plop qui me fit lâcher un cri étouffé de surprise.

\- Nous prendrons le Glintshire de 74, dit-il en tendant sa carte à l'Elfe que je ne pouvais absolument pas m'empêcher de dévisager.

L'elfe s'inclina aussitôt en m'ignorant avec superbe, et d'un claquement de doigts, une vieille bouteille de rouge poussiéreuse apparut dans ses bras, bouteille qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir pour permettre à Dumbledore d'en vérifier la qualité.

Je regrettai vaguement qu'il ne s'agisse de blanc ou de rosé.

Dumbledore reposa son verre après quelques instants, et, d'un sourire malicieux à mon encontre, ajouta :

\- Et six décilitres de _Château Barnaveau. _

Une petite carafe de rosé apparut sur la table, et je fronçai aussitôt les sourcils.

_\- Legilimens_, soufflai-je d'un ton accusateur.

Le sourire que me rendit Dumbledore était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent.

\- Ne faites pas ça, lui dis-je avec un sérieux et une autorité que je ne me connaissais pas. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se cache dans ma tête.

Je vis l'Elfe me jeter un regard alarmé avant de disparaître — il était vrai que mes paroles avaient un petit quelque chose de sinistre, voire même menaçant.

\- Promis, répondit-il avec une sincérité qui ne collait absolument pas au personnage.

Je doutais sincèrement qu'il ne tienne sa promesse — il me faudrait sans doute me débrouiller, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à me faire _Occlumens_.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, dit-il, et je le fusillai aussitôt du regard.

Il leva ses mains en signe de capitulation et je tournai mon attention sur la carafe de rosé pour m'en servir maladroitement un verre.

\- Quelle proposition ? demandai-je enfin, une fois que la boisson m'eût donné un semblant de courage.

\- Un poste, à l'école.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément, tâchant de garder mon calme. Quand je les rouvris, les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient de malice et de compassion.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondis-je avec un violent pincement au coeur. Je ne sais rien qui puisse être enseigné à des petits sorciers.

\- Je me dois de te contredire. Tu as de larges connaissance en matière de littérature, histoire, et coutumes moldues.

Je restai interdite l'espace de quelques instants, puis —

_\- Etude des moldus ?! _

Dumbledore acquiesça.

\- Et… et l'enseignante, celle qui est déjà là ? C'était quoi son nom…

\- Le professeur Charity Burbage.

\- Oui !

\- Charity sera ravie de se retrouver avec une assistante, surtout en vue du fait que j'envisage de rajouter cette discipline au cursus obligatoire des élèves dès la première année.

Il se caressa distraitement la barbe pendant quelques instants, et rajouta :

\- Enfin, je crois. Je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

\- Il faudrait sans doute vous dépêcher, dis-je d'un ton de reproche. Elle devra sans doute revoir l'entièreté de son plan d'études. Ça lui prendra des _semaines. _

Le sourire resplendissant que me renvoya Dumbledore n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

\- Elle sera donc aux anges de pouvoir s'atteler à cette lourde tâche avec deux mains supplémentaires.

Je lâchai un profond soupir de dépit. Je ne savais trop pourquoi cette idée me déplaisait tant — sans doute le fait que je savais que Charity Burbage se verrait assassinée sept ans plus tard, ou que je savais que l'histoire prenait déjà un tournant différent de ce que je connaissais des livres de Rowling. Les élèves n'avaient l'option de suivre étude des moldus qu'à partir de la troisième année.

\- Vous voudriez que j'enseigne à Harry, dis-je.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu saurais garder un oeil sur lui beaucoup mieux que je ne le pourrais, au vu de tes connaissances… particulières.

Je pinçai des lèvres. Dumbledore me révélait là l'une des facettes de sa personnalité que j'aimais le moins… et qui était belle et bien la caractéristique qui rendait ce personnage si fascinant.

Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de me représenter Dumbledore comme n'était qu'un personnage de fiction, désormais.

Dumbledore croisa finalement ses doigts par dessus la table et son expression se fit plus sérieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas là tout ce que je te propose. Tu aurais la possibilité d'enseigner aux élèves et d'exercer une influence positive sur Harry. Je m'excuse à nouveau pour m'être introduit dans tes pensées, mais je me devais de m'assurer que ce que tu m'annonçais était vrai. J'ai fait bien attention à ne pas chercher trop loin. Moi-même, je ne souhaite pas en savoir plus que ce que je ne devrais. Mais une chose m'a convaincu, plus qu'autre chose, de tes bonnes intentions : ton _amour_ pour ces enfants. Et plus particulièrement pour Harry. Tu souhaites le protéger — non, je le _sais, _Anna. Et j'ai vu cette nostalgie pour mon école, même si tu n'as jamais eu la possibilité d'y aller. Et je _veux_ te donner cette possibilité.

Je clignai furieusement des yeux pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Je commençais à en avoir assez des larmes et de la migraine qu'elles entraînaient.

\- En tant que prof, dis-je en soupirant— et je pouvais entendre à quel point je sonnais comme une ingrate.

\- En tant qu'_élève_, me corrigea-t-il, et un hoquet de stupeur m'échappa.

Je sentir le sang déserter mon visage et mes mains devenir moites. Dumbledore plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une fiole de potion orangée.

\- Une potion rajeunissante, de ma propre concoction. Une dose te rajeunira jusqu'à tes 11 ans pendant vingt-quatre heures, tandis que cet antidote te ramènera à ton véritable âge sans limite de temps. Etant donné le risque d'anémie qui peut survenir avec un usage prolongé de ces deux potions, tu seras suivie par Mrs. Pompfrey, qui sera donc au courant de ta situation.

\- Attendez, l'interrompis-je en sentant la panique monter doucement à mon cerveau. Attendez. Ce serait… ce sera _impossible_ de garder ça en secret. Mes horaires vont très certainement coïncider, et je fais très certainement _gaffer_ à un moment ou à un autre !

\- Je suis la personne en charge des horaires de cours, dit-il d'un ton suffisant. Je veillerai à ce que tes lessons n'empiètent pas sur les cours que tu devras suivre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être surprise. J'étais sous la forte impression que McGonagall était la seule et unique entité qui s'occupait du bon fonctionnement de Poudlard. L'idée même que Dumbledore fasse autre chose que simple office de présence pour donner des points injustes à une bande de gamins pour qui il avait un favoritisme déplacé était tout bonnement stupéfiante.

\- En tant qu'enseignante, même sous l'assistanat de Professeur Burbage, tu auras droit à tes propres appartements. Bien sûr, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y séjournes que le week-end. Il te sera facile d'inventer une excuse à tes camarades de classe, et je pense que cela te fera du bien de t'éloigner un peu des enfants et de socialiser avec des adultes de temps à autres. Tu auras ton propre réseau de Poudre de Cheminette, et il te sera possible d'aller à Londres ou à Pré-au-Lard à ta propre guise. Bien sûr, le règlement de l'école s'appliquera à ton avatar écolier… je suis sûr que nous arriverons à un consensus s'il se révèle que tu t'amènes à violer le règlement.

J'étais— J'étais tout simplement bouche bée.

\- Un retourneur de temps, dis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ah, je… désolée, mais… Si je me retrouve dans une situation où il me faudrait être à deux endroits au même temps, il — il m'en faudra un. Et sans doute pour aussi pouvoir récupérer certaines heures de sommeil, si je me dois à la fois de corriger et préparer des cours, et de réussir mes études au même temps.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, ignorant toute forme d'euphorie qui venait faire trembler mes mains. J'en oubliais même toute forme de politesse, et ne remarquais pas que je me retrouvais à lister à Dumbledore une suite incongrue de conditions à cette offre d'emploi.

\- Et la Carte du Maraudeur, réfléchis-je à mi-voix. Elle est chez Rusard… non ! C'est les jumeaux qui l'ont. Je pourrais la leur confisquer, du moins jusqu'à leur troisième année… mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils la confieront à Harry à ce moment-là ? _Je_ pourrais la lui donner. C'est irresponsable — non, nécessaire. En ai-je vraiment besoin ?

Je levai alors les yeux sur Dumbledore qui me regardait sans la moindre réserve avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il me faudra rester à Poudlard en été, dis-je. Ou peut-être que je pourrai louer un appartement à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être. Mais comment est-ce que Petite Moi pourra se lier d'amitié avec les autres ? Je n'en ai peut-être pas besoin. Et quelle maison rejoindre ? Je ne peux pas trop changer les évènements. Juste garder un oeil sur Harry. Et je ne peux pas me mettre en danger, ou je le mettrais en danger. Juste— influencer quelques petites choses, ci et là.

\- Au vu du fait que tu sembles déjà te projeter dans l'avenir, m'interrompit Dumbledore, puis-je donc en déduire que tu acceptes ma proposition ?

Bouche bée, je sentis une forme d'excitation grandir en moi, comme lorsque je serrais ma baguette magique (_ma baguette magique !) _entre mes mains, alors que j'hochais finalement la tête d'un air hébété.


End file.
